Another Love Story
by ayamiko95
Summary: There's a new girl in Kahoko's school, a fellow gen-ed, but the new girl seems to be famous and talented in different instruments...and what does she have to do with Len Tsukimori? This has a sequel, "Moving Forward"
1. Saori Tomoyo

Second fic…I hope this one ends better than the other one….(sigh)

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 1**

The second selection has just ended, it went well….

Kanazawa called Ryoutaro and Kahoko….

"What's wrong?" asked Kahoko

"Nothing's wrong, I just have a task for the both of you," said Kanazawa

"T-task?" said Ryoutaro

"We have a transfer student going to the gen-ed department and I am putting you two in charge of her." Said Kanazawa

"Why do we have to do it?" asked Ryoutaro

"Because you two are fellow gen-eds, also judging from her profile, she might be joining the concours too, or she might do an intermission. The director's happy when she decided to study here."

"EH?" said Ryoutaro and Kahoko

"Then why is she not in the musical department?" asked Kahoko

"She has her own reasons," said Kanazawa, then they heard a knock on the door, "Come in, Saori Tomoyo."

The door opened and there came in a girl, she had a blackish-blue hair and a pair of shiny emerald eyes. She was wearing the gen-ed uniform. She was the prettiest girl Kahoko and Ryoutaro had ever seen, then realization struck Ryoutaro

"Saori Tomoyo? The famous musician who could play three different instruments with perfection!?!" he exclaimed

"Oh, you've heard of me? Thank you, but I don't think perfection is the right word for my playing…just…passion." She said softly

"Wow…" Said Kahoko

"Um…nice to meet you. I'm Saori Tomoyo; please take good care of me." She bowed

"I'm Kahoko Hino, nice to meet you,"

"Ryoutaro Tsuchiura…" he paused, then said, "Um, please make me your apprentice!" he bowed

"Eh?" said Kahoko and Saori

Kanazawa laughed, "Seems like you have your number one fan here Saori-kun." He said

"Um…ah…" blushed Saori

"Hm, but then where are the others?" asked Kahoko "I though they were coming too."

"Yes, but I gave them a later time so I could talk to you two first," said Kanazawa

Then Hihara, Yunoki, Shimizu, and Fuyumi entered the room as if on cue,

"Ah, there you are," said Kanazawa

"Oh? Kaho-chan!" said Hihara "Oh?" he said when he saw the new girl

"Who's this?" asked Yunoki gently

"She's a new student, I think she has a possibility of joining the concours," said Kanazawa

"Eh? But the concours is already on its half," said Hihara

"I said there's a possibility, she has a great potential," said Kanazawa

"Hi, my name's Saori Tomoyo." She said

"Saori Tomoyo?" everyone echoed except the sleepy Shimizu

Saori bowed once more

"You're pretty," said Fuyumi in her shy voice

"Wow! It's really her! In the flesh! No wonder you looked familiar!" said Hihara

"Stop it Hihara. You're embarrassing her." Said Yunoki

"Oh, so everyone knows her already, this might be easy, you could all be friends with her." Said Kanazawa

"Eh? Where's Tsukimori-kun?" asked Kahoko

Saori lifted her head and she was shocked when she heard the name Tsukimori, "Tsukimori?"

"Do you know him?" asked Hihara

"Len Tsukimori?" she said

Then the door suddenly opened, "Sorry for being late," said a cool voice, he scanned the room, he stopped when he saw a girl in the middle, his eyes widen

"Tsukimori-kun," said Kahoko

Saori's eyes widen too as she saw the blue-haired violinist

"Len!" she said, shocked

"Saori?" he said, clearly shocked too

A/n: How was that? I hope it was good. Review please…review!


	2. New Friendship

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 2**

"Eh? You two know each other?" said Hihara

"First name-state huh," said Ryoutaro

The two weren't actually listening since their eyes were glued to one another

"Just as I though," said Kanazawa

"What does that mean sensei?" asked Fuyumi shyly

"Do they have a relationship? Or are they related?" asked Yunoki

"They're fiancés" said Kanazawa

"EH!?!?" exclaimed everyone

-~-~-~-~-

Saori sighed,

"What's wrong Tomoyo-san?" asked Kahoko, the two of them were having lunch at the rooftop

"Oh, sorry, it's nothing," she said

"You're nervous aren't you?" said Kahoko

"Eh? N-no, it's not like that, it's just because…I didn't want the fact that Len and I were engaged leak out…" she said

"Oh, we must have asked too much, sorry," said Kahoko

When everyone knew they were engaged, everyone except Kanazawa, Shimizu, and Fuyumi, started asking questions, and it seems Amou was hunting her down already.

"N-no, it's normal…" said Saori looking down at her untouched lunch

"Aren't you going to eat yet?" asked Kahoko

"I'm…not hungry, please don't worry about it," she said

"Oh, you lost your appetite, I'm really sorry," said Kahoko

"Really, it's not your fault…" then she saw Kahoko's violin, "Oh, you play the violin too? Sorry, I just noticed your violin," she said

"Its fine, and yes, I do play the violin, but I'm not really good at it, Tsukimori-kun would only insult my playing," said Kahoko looking far away when she thought of Len

Saori noticed Kahoko's expression, but thought no more of it, "Is it okay if you play…for me? The piece you played in the second selection?" she asked

"Eh? Um…ah…" said Kahoko

"Oh, if you don't want to…" said Saori

"No, its okay…I was just surprised, someone as good as you would want to hear me play," said Kahoko

"Hino-san, please, treat me like how you treat the others," said Saori

"Oh, I'm making you uncomfortable I guess…" then she stood up and opened her violin case after putting away her lunch

Kahoko started playing Canon in D major, remembering again her friendship with Mio and Nao, she closed her eyes and played with all her heart, the violin's magic led her to play the same beautiful music. When she opened her eyes she saw Saori crying

"E-eh? Why are you crying Tomoyo-san?" asked Kahoko, putting her violin back into its case

"O-oh," she said, wiping her tears, "I hadn't realized I was crying sorry. I think it was because…it was…beautiful,"

"Thank you," smiled Kahoko, "Um, is it okay if I also hear you play?" asked Kahoko

"O-oh, i-if you really want to…" said Saori

"Of course!" said Kahoko, clearly delighted

Saori took out her violin and stood up, Kahoko sat down, "Is there any piece that you feel like hearing right now?" asked Saori

"U-um….Ave Maria," she suddenly said

"Oh? That piece?" said Saori, surprised, "You play that?"

"Y-yes," said Kahoko, "You know it too?"

"Yes," then she hesitated then said, "That was Len's first recital piece," said Saori softly and as if she remembered something funny, she started giggling

"Did something happen?" asked Kahoko, she tried to hide the pain she felt realizing that Saori was really in love with Len

"Not really, I shouldn't tell you, Len would kill me for that but please don't think that I'm deliberately hiding it from you, oh and sorry for laughing all of a sudden," blushed Saori, embarrassed

"No, its okay," she said, "It's great, that you're just being you," said Kahoko

"Oh,"

"If you would please…"

"Ah, okay," said Saori, she also closed her eyes, then started playing Ave Maria, Kahoko's eyes widen, it was beautiful! From the first note to the flow, everything was perfect, as if this was a mere child's piece – well it wasn't too hard- but still…

When Saori finished playing she saw Kahoko's shocked face, "Hino-san?" said Saori "Hino-san?" she said again when Kahoko didn't respond

Kahoko looked at her, "Wow," was all she said

Saori sat beside her, "It seems like we're both shocked with each other's playing. You're really good Hino-san, maybe that's why Len's picking on you," she said, laughing a bit

"P-picking on me? N-no it's nothing like that," said Kahoko

Saori laughed and Kahoko soon joined in

"You're such a great friend Hino-san," said Saori

"You too, and oh, just call me Kahoko,"

"And call me Saori….Kahoko." said Saori

The two smiled at their new friendship

-~-~-~-~-

Saori and Kahoko went to a music room; it's been three days already since Saori entered school, they were already close friends. Saori had decided to help Kahoko since she wasn't even sure if she would be a participant. On their way, they crossed paths with Len.

"Len," said Saori

"Saori, Hino-san," said Len

"Tsukimori-kun," said Kahoko

"What are you two doing?" said Len, clearly talking only to Saori

"I'll be tutoring Kahoko," said Saori, "You?" she asked. Kahoko was a bit surprised in where Saori got her sudden confidence from, 'Well, they're finaces' she thought

"Obviously I just finished playing, you shouldn't waste your time, you should be practicing and thinking on the possibility you might enter the concours." Said Len

"It's none of your business." Said Saori, then she pulled Kahoko and walked pass Len

"It is," whispered Len, but it was still enough for Saori and Kahoko to hear

-~-~-~-~-

As they entered a room Kahoko looked at Saori questioningly, Saori saw Kahoko's expression; she sat down on the bench of the piano and opened it. "It was nothing," she said

"Were you two having a fight? I'm sorry, but I know Tsukimori-kun's always cold, but…" said Kahoko, she couldn't help her curiosity

"You could put it that way," said Saori, her voice very sad

"Oh, what happened, you don't have to tell it to me though, it's just that…maybe you could let some off your chest," comforted Kahoko

"Thank you Kahoko, I really need that, you see, Len's just a K.J. He was surprised I was here, but he was angry that I didn't inform him about that. I don't know why he would get angry at just that….but…he was…" Saori started crying

Kahoko patted her back softly "Maybe it was just because he might have wanted to prepare something," said Kahoko

Saori shook her head, "When I first came here and saw Len, I saw a great change in him, he wasn't the same as before, he's changed."

"Well, maybe that's what you think, but…maybe…"

"No, I know him, but suddenly now I don't, somehow I feel helpless, I don't know, I'm suddenly confused. I came here, I was prepared that some things would change, but I didn't expect a change this big."

"Saori, maybe he's just surprised, still. Just give him some time I guess, Tsukimori-kun's really kind, he just doesn't show it,"

Saori looked at Kahoko, 'She's….'

­­­­A/N: Well…first of all…review please! I don't think I made the relationship of the two clear yet. I'll just clear it up in the next chap! See you guys there! 


	3. Baka

Hm, thank you for the correction of grammars! I hope I could make this a better one! Love ya guys who are a fan of my story!

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 3**

'She's…' thought Saori

Then they both heard a familiar squeal, "Ah! Wha-" then the voice stopped, Kahoko and Saori looked at each other

"I was positive that was Amou's voice just now," said Kahoko

She went out to check but there was no one around, "That's weird, I was sure I heard someone, didn't you Saori?" said Kahoko

"Yeah," said Saori, she wiped away the tears which escaped and then did a quick C major scaled on the piano. "Should we get started Kahoko? Have you decided which piece you'd be playing yet?" asked Saori

"No, not yet, but we could start with these," said Kahoko, then she gave Saori a book

"Oh, Suzuki? Okay, this would be good for an exercise." Said Saori

-~-~-~-~-~-

"W-what was that for!" exclaimed Amou

They were both inside another music room, Len was actually listening in since he was worried about Saori, then suddenly Amou had to appear. Len had just let go of Amou when Kahoko went back into the room.

"Would you please keep quiet Amou-san," said Len, annoyed

"That's the first time I've heard you talk like that…well to me, well, urgh! Whatever! Anyway, what was that for! Were you eavesdropping on your fiancée?" asked Amou

"I was just worried," whispered Len, then he got out of the room ahead before Amou could respond

-~-~-~-~-

"Geez, that Tsukimori-kun, disappearing so suddenly," said Amou. When she got out of the room, Len was already gone from her sight. "I guess he was just really worried about that new girl," then she took a peek at the room where Kahoko and Saori were practicing, the two were laughing together. "Well, Kahoko seems to be getting along with her,"

-~-~-~-~-

"What was I doing?" wondered Len as he walked to his classroom, the people he passed no longer questioned him about his famous fiancée who was studying in the gen-ed department. They were quick to understand and be distant with him before he gets into a bad mood. "I was the one angry at Saori, why should I be worried about her…but," then he remembered Saori's crying figure, "I think I went overboard with her…I should apologize…"

-~-~-~-~-

"Time was quick when we're together," said Kahoko as they start walking out the gate of the school

"Yeah, oh, do you want to eat dinner at my house? I've been talking about you with my parents and they would love to meet you, is that alright?" asked Saori

"Um, really?" said Kahoko, embarrassed, "Well, I'm sorry but we have a family reunion right now, my other aunts and uncles that came from abroad came back…"

"I see…well, some other time then," said Saori smiling

Then they parted ways, since the direction of their houses were different, "See you tomorrow!" waved Kahoko. Saori smiled and waved back

Saori started walking home, but after she turned a corner from the school, someone unexpected was waiting for her over there, "Len," she said

Len looked up, "Saori," he acknowledged

Saori just stood there, trying to analyze what he was trying to do, then Len outstretched his hand to her, and Saori just stared at it

"I'll carry your violin case," he said. Saori just gave it to him confused – still. "Let's go, I'll walk you." said Len

"Um, where to?" asked Saori

"To your house, where else?" said Len, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why are you coming with me? And I thought you were angry with me?" said Saori

"I'm your fiancé, I should be caring for you," said Len, then he started walking

Saori's eyes widen, but she smiled and walked beside Len, "Thanks Len," she said

Len acted as if she hadn't been heard, but still, Saori smiled to herself

-~-~-~-~-~-

"Oh, Len-kun, you've arrived," said Saori's mother, the famous singer, Satomi Ayumi.

"Good evening," greeted Len politely

"Come on in you two." Said Saori's mother

Len, Saori and Satomi started walking towards the living room and then they heard Saori's father with Len's father, both laughing. Hamai Misa's head poked out from the living room and smiled when she saw Len, "Ah, you're both here already, and you've really walked Saori-chan. How was it, was it better than the car I advised you to ride on the way here?" asked Misa teasingly

Saori's eyes widen, she looked at Len and saw a faint blush on his face, "Mother," said Len

Misa laughed quietly

-~-~-~-~-~-

It was already past ten since Len and Saori's parents were talking. Both their fathers had passed out already – drunk. And the two mothers were quietly chatting. Len and Saori were both on the balcony inside the music room. They were taking in the fresh air, both their violin cases opened. They spent most of the time playing, and Saori listened to the piece he decided to play in the next selection.

"Ne, Len." Said Saori, looking beyond the starry night

"Hm?" answered Len

"Why didn't you…you're so weird," said Saori

Len understood what she meant, "Sorry, I was just surprised. Too surprised I'd say. I wasn't acting myself, sorry…if I worried you," he whispered

Saori bit down her lips, she's already cried to Kahoko, she doesn't want to cry again, not in front of him…

"Sorry, I just…"

"Shh…" hushed Saori, then Len looked at her and saw something glistening down her cheeks, it took him a minute to realize she was crying.

"Don't be afraid to cry in front of me Saori…" said Len quietly

"Stupid Len, don't make me sad like that again, I hate you," she said

Len laughed gently, "Yes, I know, I know how much you hate me, that's why you agreed to be engaged with me," said Len

"Baka," said Saori once more

-~-~-~-~-~-

A/N: Review please! Okay, this looks fine. Hm, I think this would end up in 10+ chaps…well, hope you guys still support me out there!


	4. Saori's Realization

Hehe, so it seems Amou's yet again annoyed Len hahaha. Oh yeah, for the following readers that are wondering if it's a SaorixLen, no it isn't…the twists will start somewhere…soon I hope.

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 4**

"Kahoko!" called Saori, as Kahoko entered the classroom

Saori was already surrounded by Mio and Nao

"Morning," greeted Kahoko

"How was the reunion?" asked Saori

"Fine, gosh, I'm still tired." Said Kahoko, sitting beside Saori, "So, what's up?"

"Sao-chan is going to do an intermission in the next concours!" said Mio

"Really! But why aren't you IN it?" asked Kahoko

"She turned the headmaster down," said Nao

"Eh?" said Kahoko

"Nao," scolded Saori

"Why?" asked Kahoko

"Well you see, I just didn't want to be very competitive with you, I mean, it wouldn't be fair, since I've been playing with you, of course I would know where your weak spots are and I don't want to use it as an advantage." Said Saori earnestly

"Really? You didn't have to Saori," said Kahoko, touched by what Saori said

Saori just smiled and said, "You're a good friend of mine, I don't want to make you feel…used in any case." Said Saori, "also, you're good at playing the violin! Oh, and sorry if I wouldn't be able to tutor you anymore,"

"No, its okay, I've already chosen a few pieces," said Kahoko

"Are you going to be okay Kaho-chan?" asked Mio

"Yes," Kahoko smiled at them

-~-~-~-~-

"Let's go eat lunch!" said Saori

"Sure," said Kahoko

The two went up to their usual place – on the rooftop. They were already in the middle of their meal when Len suddenly entered

"Len?" said Saori surprised

"May I join you two?" asked Len

"Kahoko?" asked Saori

"Oh, its fine!" said Kahoko

At first the three of them ate quietly. Kahoko was too embarrassed to talk, her heart was also beating fast since Len was in between her and Saori. Kahoko watched Len eat, he was a bit like a girl but he was still cool. Saori was the one who decided to break the silence

"So, which piece are you going to play in the third selection Len?" she asked

"Why would I tell you?" said Len, and then he eyed Kahoko

"Oh, its nothing like that Tsukimori-kun, don't worry, I won't choose that as an advantage to know my competition," said Kahoko

"There's no competition to begin with," said Len coldly

"Len! Be nice!" scolded Saori

"Sorry," apologized Len "actually, I haven't chosen a piece yet. I've been stressed out lately,"

Kahoko just sat there, a bit hurt at Len's words. She wasn't going to do anything even if she knew which piece Len was going to play. She wasn't even as good as he was, but he didn't have to be so mean. Why was he so cruel to world all except his parents and…her…Saori.

Suddenly Kahoko was surprised at herself, 'what was that? What was I feeling just now? It felt like…I was…jealous? No, I couldn't be, but then…" she looked at Saori and Len, Saori was scolding Len and Len was acting like he couldn't care more

Kahoko stared at Len, was she really falling for Len? 'No,' she told herself, she was already in love with him, then she looked at Saori, but she didn't want their friendship to be ruined since she really like her

Saori looked at Kahoko and saw her spaced out expression, Saori frowned, she had an idea where Kahoko's mind would be at the moment…but…she can't dislike her. She noticed that already, the way Kahoko talks about Len, her Len, but Len might not be hers for long, she realized that, she just didn't tell Kahoko, but the distancing between her and Len begun during the concours. Usually Len would've e-mailed her about new things but when the concours began, he stopped and reasoned that he was trying hard to concentrate in the concours, but Saori knew better. That was the reason she came here, to know what was going on. Even though she was still not sure about the situation, she already had a clue as to what was going on.

Suddenly, Kahoko's lunch fell from her lap. "Oh!" she said

Len got up and picked up her now-empty lunch case. "You're so careless Hino-san," said Len

"O-oh, thank you," said Kahoko

"Here, you can have mine," said Len

"Oh, no, its okay, I was almost done anyway," said Kahoko, blushing

Saori's eyes widen. Could this be the answer, was the answer really in front of her? They…were in love with each other…were they? They haven't realized it yet…Len never…acted that way to others except towards her, he never showed his soft side…Saori shook her head. 'Get a hold of yourself Saori,' she thought to herself

-~-~-~-~-

Len and Saori walked home together again

"You're awfully quiet today," commented Len

"O-oh really? Is that so, maybe I was just tired from today's practice," said Saori

That was true; Saori was playing the viola, violin and the piano during breaks. It was very tiring for her to switch instruments over and over

"Why don't you just transfer to the music department?" said Len

"I need to go to the gen-ed department; I have to learn other things other than just music. Don't go on scolding me about not being serious just because I don't give all my time to music," said Saori

"No, I won't, I'm positive about your devotion about music, I've seen some people pulling it off," said Len

Saori had a pained expression; she was sure Len thought of Kahoko just now. Then she told herself 'It's now or never' and took a deep breath

"Len," she said

"Hm?"

"Do…do you…do you like Kahoko?" she asked

-~-~-~-~-

A/N: Review please! I'm so sad! A lot of people are misunderstanding my story already! Waaah! So…here I am…forced to hurry up the story…sorry for the ones who were longing for a longer story…


	5. The Third Selection Incident

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 5**

Len looked at Saori, he was surprised at her question, "Come again?"

Saori looked at him a bit longer and repeated her question, "Do you like Kahoko?" then she looked away from him

"Where did that come from?" asked Len

"Just answer it Len!" shouted Saori, good thing that no one was around anymore

Len's brows furrowed "Look at me Saori," said Len, but Saori never looked at him

Len ran his hand against his blue hair and sighed, "Saori," he said

Saori closed her eyes tightly

"Have you misunderstand something?" asked Len

Saori's eyes suddenly widen, she looked at Len, her eyes were in the near-tears state, she looked at him in surprise, "Eh?" she said

Len sighed again and brought his hand to his face, "Don't tell me you were jealous all the time," said Len, he looked at Saori and saw her very shocked expression, "You were, weren't you."

"What's your answer, Len." Said Saori

"You're being silly," said Len

"So, it's a no?" asked Saori

"Why would I still be engaged with you?" asked Len, smiling warmly at her

-~-~-~-~-

Kahoko was actually listening in, she didn't mean to, but Saori forgot her music sheet so she thought she could still catch up with her. This time she felt hurt, she couldn't control the pain she felt inside herself, she ran away

-~-~-~-~-

Days had already passed, Saori hadn't been talking to Kahoko lately, because Kahoko seems to avoid her now…

Saori was practicing already; she left the music room's door slightly opened. She had already chosen a piece; she decided to play the violin for the intermission. She was almost through with the piece, it was a hard piece, and she was also going to play it in the next competition she was joining during the summer break. She practiced more; she restarts from the beginning with the single mistake her playing had made. She was going to do her best even though it was just an intermission

Kahoko was also inside another music room; she was trying hard too, she had actually checked up on everybody and saw them trying their best. She replayed the last selection in her head. She remembered how Len was also locked up and how beautiful he played 'Vitali' when he thought everyone had gone.

She also saw Saori trying her hardest to play the most beautiful tune she could even though she wasn't part of the concours. She knows how serious everyone was about music. She knows that, even Ryoutaro was ready to give up on his soccer playing just to continue playing the piano.

She had to play better, she knows she's already cheating since she's using a magic violin, she has to play more and more…

Suddenly she felt someone hold her hand away from her violin, "Hino-san!" said Len

Kahoko was surprised, "Tsukimori-kun,"

"You'll damage your violin, what are you doing?"

(Now, please relate to the particular episode regarding this one: D Sorry, but the scene was long…but it will end after Len left the room…)

Kahoko started crying when Len left the room, 'He can't possibly know…I've been using a magic violin…'

Len heard Kahoko crying but said no more. Saori, who was actually in the music room just beside Kahoko's, heard everything. She went out of her room when she heard Kahoko's playing stop and heard Len's voice.

'A beginner?' Saori told herself, 'Is she a prodigy…like us?' she closed her eyes, 'Also, Len was different, I never saw that side of him, even though I played my best, he never…acknowledged or care…he would just comment on my playing…but that is all…' again, Saori shook her head, "Len, you're so far away now, I feel like I can no longer reach you," she whispered

-~-~-~-~-

The third selection came; everyone's playing was a disaster. Saori was the first one to play as the opening. Even though she wasn't part of the competition, her skills were still notable; she was visibly on the same level as Len, maybe even better.

Len's playing was as marvelous as ever but Saori could tell something was wrong.

Ryoutaro wasn't exactly satisfied with his playing too

Hihara had made obvious mistakes in his playing – twice, it was obvious, his usual cheerful attitude had now become solemn

Fuyumi played well, and so did Shimizu (I changed the other of the participants, but Yunoki stays last as usual :D)

It was Kahoko's turn, as she started playing, she pressured herself to play more…and more…better. She wanted to be as good a Len, she wanted to be as good as Saori, she wanted to be a match to them… She strained her violin strings, begging for the magic violin to play a much beautiful tune and finally…the strings broke.

Both Saori and the other girls' eyes widen and tears started forming at the corner of their eyes. "Kahoko," whispered Saori

Kahoko ran back and then out of the room, "Kahoko!" called Saori

On Kahoko's way out she passed by Len and Len saw her tears, he looked back at her, surprised, "Hino-san," said Len

Len was about to follow her when Saori said, "I'll go talk to her,"

Len looked at her and thought, since the two were good friends, Saori might be able to do much more than he is capable of, he nodded and Saori walked out the door

"Kahoko!" called Saori, she ran around the campus, 'Where could she be…unless…" Saori ran up the rooftop, and finally, she found Kahoko there, crying

"Kahoko," whispered Saori

Kahoko looked up and saw Saori

"I'm so pathetic," said Kahoko

"No, you're not, you've been pressuring yourself, that's all," said Saori

"I…I was trying my best, I never expected…"

"Kahoko, you're playing…it was different. It felt so desperate, even though it wasn't as sad tune, it sounded that way…"

"I'm really stupid,"

"No you're not; I could tell…you were doing your best to match up to Len

"Huh?" said Kahoko, surprised at how Len ended up on the topic about her stupid playing

"Kahoko, don't try to hide it from me, I know you well already."

"What are you saying?" asked Kahoko

"You are trying to match to Len since you think he'd never want to do anything with you if you're not even the slightest good in playing…also, since you two are playing the same instrument..." said Saori

"What are you trying to say?"

Saori sighed, "Kahoko, I know about it, even since the first time you've talked about him, you're in love with Len," said Saori

-~-~-~-~-

A/N: Review please! Wha haha! Okay, so Saori's confronted Kahoko already…what will happen!!!!! Hahaha…


	6. Kahoko's Feelings and Saori's Pain

Sorry if there's any grammatical error in here, I was in a hurry…because there are people who are excited and hungry for the next chap! :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 6**

Kahoko's eyes just widen as she stared at Saori

"I know you're in love with him, you might not realize it, but you're in love with Len," said Saori

"W-what are you saying Saori?"

"Kahoko, I'm your friend, also…even if you aren't…I'm not angry at you for falling in love with him, you've been trying your best, I know." Saori smiled weakly at Kahoko

Kahoko could tell that Saori's smile, even though it seems happy, there was great pain beneath it, "Saori…I…I'm…"

"If you're going to apologize…don't even think about it, just be happy Kahoko, you could play even better if you let your heart loose, I guess you've been holding back your feelings for Len when you knew he already had a fiancée. But Kahoko, you should know, love was never meant to be controlled,"

Kahoko's eyes began to water again, she wasn't crying because she broke the magic violin, she was crying because she felt that she could never reach Len if her playing was not good…but now, Saori was here for her, to comfort her…even though they love the same person...

"Saori," cried Kahoko, Saori hugged Kahoko, "I couldn't help it, but I don't want you to feel…betrayed if you know I'm in love with him," Kahoko poured out all her feelings to Saori

-~-~-~-~-

The ranking of the concours has already been announced…Kahoko had already calmed down with Saori by her side, they stayed at the rooftop

"Ne, Saori," said Kahoko

"Yes?" said Saori

"Are you sure its fine?"

"Yes, its fine, I'll be waiting for Len to cancel our engagement…"

"Eh? Why would he?"

Saori looked at Kahoko 'I guess I shouldn't tell her yet…those two should figure it out themselves.' "Oh, never mind, it was just a crazy thought."

"Hey, don't say things like that, even though I'm in love with Tsukimori-kun, nothing will change between the both of you,"

'You're wrong,' thought Saori

"Oh, and what are you saying HE would cancel it? Shouldn't it be your parents who decide that? After all your parents were the ones who arranged the engagement right?" said Kahoko

Saori was surprised; she looked at Kahoko in a very odd way like she was speaking an unknown language, "What?" asked Kahoko

"Len never told you?" said Saori

"Told me what?"

"He decided the engagement."

-~-~-~-~-

_It was just three years ago, Len and Saori were together, they were walking home together from school._

_Saori looked at Len; it was already ten years since they've been together, but something sad would be happening._

"_Ne, Len-kun," said Saori_

"_What's wrong?" said Len, sensing a sudden wave of sadness in Saori's voice_

"_What would you do if we never see each other again?"_

_Len was surprised by her question, but he was expecting that question someday_

"_I'm not sure, but I'm quite sure that would never happen, we'd find a chance to see each other again,"_

"_Really?" said Saori_

"_Yes, really, because we'd have a certain commitment to carry on,"_

"_Commitment?"_

"_Yes, but first, how do you feel about me, Saori?" asked Len, looking directly into Saori's eyes_

_She couldn't turn away, she was held captive by Len's eyes, "I…I love you, Len-kun…" said Saori, blushing._

_Len smiled the sweetest of all smiles he could muster. "Thank you," he breathed, then he hugged her_

"_How about you?" Saori whispered in his ear_

"_I love you more than anything, and since we feel the same about each other, would you agree to be engaged with me?" asked Len_

_Saori eyes widen, "Are you serious?"_

_Len let her go and looked at her, "Yes, I am."_

"_But, what about our parents?" asked Saori _

"_I am sure they wouldn't object to that, trust me," said Len_

_Saori looked at Len, and said, "Yes, I will,"_

That was how they got engaged, their parents, like what Len said, didn't have any objections with it. They knew their children felt something strong for each other and they'd like to support that, it would make their families much closer since the four of them…were childhood friends…all together…until the next generation…

-~-~-~-~-

"Tsukimori-kun…was like that?" asked Kahoko, amazed

"I told you the Len I know now has only a tiny bit part of the Len I knew back then, but then if you truly love Len, pursue him," said Saori

"But you two…"

"Kahoko, look here, Len and I…though I'd never tell him this…we were never meant to be together, even though we were engaged, I was never capable of opening his heart, his playing was never as sweet as how he's playing right now. I've actually watched the past two concours via video, I have a friend here in this academy and she recorded it for me. Len's playing was totally different, he was able to fuse his heart with his playing, little by little," said Saori

Kahoko's eyes widen, "Are you sure I was the one…"

"I know Len anytime, don't doubt me," then this time Saori smiled whole-heartedly "Go on and pursue, I'll be by your side and support you," Saori smiled

"How about you two…"

"One way or another, even if you're not here, I have a feeling the engagement would be canceled either way, anyway, I'll be going now, Len would be worried where I could've gone," said Saori then she ran out of the rooftop.

She closed the door and had a sad look on her face, "Hey," said a deep voice

Saori looked at her side and saw Ryoutaro

"Ts-Tsuchiura-kun," said Saori, surprised, "How long have you been there?"

"Half way through your conversation. Aren't you going to tell Hino how you really feel?" He asked

"You don't understand, I don't want anything holding her back, she loves Len and Len seems to want her too…there's nothing I can do for Len…nothing…" then she cried on Ryoutaro's chest, "It doesn't seem to be fair, I was first, but I don't want to be mad at Kahoko, she…she's a nice person…" cried Saori

Ryoutaro looked at the petite figure in front of him, this new girl…he'd also talked to her quite a lot of time, he realized that this particular girl was unselfish, she cared for others more than herself, she doesn't mind getting hurt as long as others get their happiness, he'd been watching her from the darkness, when she talks to Len, when she plays her instruments…he's grown attach to her…he was also happy that this girl cared for Kahoko, the girl he sees as his little sister that needs taking care of. He'd known Kahoko was in love with Len, and he had grown worried when Saori appeared, but it seems like Saori wasn't a bad person, he felt guilty for even thinking that…and now…he's fallen in love with this fragile new girl, he'd want to protect this girl, who – by looks of it- had already hurt herself a lot of times for the sake of others…

He hugged her back, "Tomoyo," he said

-~-~-~-~-

Kahoko looked at the terraces, and then the blue sky, it was a bright day, she felt something lifted inside of her as she had the talk with Saori, she could only imagine the courage it took Saori to cheer her on, to pursue her feelings for Len.

After a while, Len entered the rooftop, "Hino-san," he said

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun,"

"What happened there? Are you okay already? Did Saori find you?"

(By this time Saori and Ryoutaro have been long gone :D)

"Y-yes," blushed Kahoko "I'm fine, and Saori did find me, she already talked to me. Didn't you see her?" asked Kahoko

"No, I haven't…and about your violin…"

"It's alright, from now on, I'll be doing my hardest!" 'Without the magic's help'

Len just stared at the new face of the girl he found crying not too long ago, having a new determination…

-~-~-~-~-

"_Ah! Len!" called Saori, it was a nice Monday morning_

_Len turned around, "Morning,"_

"_Hey, would you do a favor for me? I need your help." Said Saori_

"_Um, okay," said Len_

Len sighed as he replayed that scene, how did he end up here…

"U-uh, anyway, thanks for helping me," said Kahoko, blushing.

"No problem," said Len, sighing

(Remember the episode where Len helps Kahoko when her violin strings broke, when they went to a store, etc.)

Saori and Ryoutaro were together too, they were both in the store where Ryoutaro usually hangs out in; they were both playing several pieces.

-~-~-~-~-

For the past few days Len noticed something, if he doesn't spend time with Kahoko…teaching her with her violin, she was always with Saori. Saori was also teaching Kahoko. Also, Saori spent most of her time with Kahoko and – he groaned- Tsuchiura…what was going on?

Saori had turned down his offers of walking her home after school, was Saori hiding something from him? It couldn't be 'that' right?

Len shook his head, 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid, its normal that where Hino-san is, Tsuchiura would be there,' then Len frowned 'Tsuchiura and Hino-san…' his eyes widen 'What am I thinking!' then he decided not to think anymore about it.

-~-~-~-~-

Finally, Len decided to confront Saori, he met with her in the usual music room

"What's wrong Len?" asked Saori

"Saori, I need to know what's going on," said Len

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I feel like you're avoiding me lately? And it seems like you're always letting me end up with Hino-san,"

"Not that you mind," murmured Saori

"What?" said Len

"Nothing," said Saori

"Saori, what's really going on? Are you and Tsuchiura-"

"What do you care, even you-"

"What are you talking about, I never-"

"You never what!"

Len stopped at what he was about to say, what was he about to say? That he was in love with…he shook his head again, frustrated

Saori's eyes softened, "You love her, Len" said Saori

-~-~-~-~-

-~-~-~-~-

A/N: Review please! So…what will Len say!?!?!?!


	7. Broken and Mended Heart

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

**REVIEW**

"_Saori, what's really going on? Are you and Tsuchiura-"said Len_

"_What do you care, even you-"said Saori_

"_What are you talking about, I never-"_

"_You never what!"_

_Len stopped at what he was about to say, what was he about to say? That he was in love with…he shook his head again, frustrated_

_Saori's eyes softened, "You love her, Len" said Saori_

**Chapter 7**

"What are you saying?" exclaimed Len, finally losing his cool

"Len, enough! I've had it, how can you not realize? NO, I bet you HAD realized it." Said Saori

"Saori," Len said softly

Saori began crying, "Len, stop lying to me, you're in love with Kahoko. I know that you are, don't deny it…don't deny it, if it's because you don't want to hurt me, I'd be hurt even more if I knew you were lying to me."

Len clenched his fists, what was he going to tell her, it seems like she understood how he felt even though he hadn't really realized it. Was he really in love with Kahoko just like what Saori had said? Was this why he felt a sudden wave of jealousy when he sees Kahoko and Ryoutaro together? Was that the answer to every nagging feeling he had ever come down to?

Then his thoughts drifted to Kahoko, the way she smiled and called his name. The way he saw her not so long ago, a crying girl and then suddenly, she became one full of determination. Her music had always calmed him down. It was something he never felt when he was with Saori, so could this be his answer?

He looked at Saori, who was crying, but still waiting for him to admit his feelings; he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He slowly opened them and gathered all his courage. "Yes, I am in love with Hino-san," he finally said

He clenched his fists harder when he saw the different conflict of emotions in Saori's eyes. He could see acceptance, pain, loss, a new beginning…and…betrayal?

"Saori," he said, then he reached to touch her face, but Saori moved away

"Don't touch me," she said

"Sorry," Len apologized; he could tell how much he was hurting her. If she knew from the start he was unconsciously in love with Kahoko, then he must've hurt her for so long, but she still kept that smile of hers on her face, masking her pain to the world, this is what he loved about her.

But then, he'd fallen for Kahoko because of her playing, her mysterious playing…she was a beginner who was good from the first time she had stroke the violin strings, but then suddenly she became a real beginner, a beginner that couldn't even play a straight tune.

"I knew it Len, I just want to hear it from your own voice, now I could have a clear mind, would you agree with me if I cancel our engagement?" asked Saori

Len just nodded numbly, he was hurting her and he hated that, but he couldn't lie to her anymore

Saori looked at Len once last time and whispered "I love you Len, but that's already gone," said Saori

Len closed his eyes…and sighed "Sorry,"

-~-~-~-~-

Saori ran out of the room, she turned around a corner and bumped Kahoko, the last person she wanted to see, "Saori?" said Kahoko

"Tomoyo?" said a deep voice

Saori's eyes widen, it was Ryoutaro's voice, she took a quick look up to make sure, it was him alright.

"What's wrong?" asked Kahoko, worried

Saori didn't trust her voice, instead she ran away again.

"Saori!" called Kahoko

Kahoko was about to run after Saori when Ryoutaro held her arm, "Tsuchiura-kun?" said Kahoko

"I'll go after her, go ahead and find an available music room," said Ryoutaro, then he ran after Saori

-~-~-~-~-

Saori was where Ryoutaro had expected her to be, the usual place under the Sakura tree where they usually met. She was sitting there, hugging her knees and crying.

Ryoutaro walked slowly towards her, when he was close to her, he stood at the opposite side of the old tree.

"Ne, Tomoyo," said Ryoutaro

"Leave me alone," she sobbed, her words came out in a blur

Ryoutaro stood patiently. He waited until Saori stopped crying, when she did, his mind was made up already, he didn't care how much more he would lose if her response came out negatively.

"Are you okay now?" he asked

"Do I seem okay?" asked Saori

"No, sorry, that was a stupid question, so, what happened?" he asked

Saori stayed silent, Ryoutaro closed his eyes, and he knew Saori had no other reason to cry unless she was rejected by the man she loved the most

"He said it already didn't he," he said, he didn't hear a response again, but when he opened his eyes, Saori was right in front of him, tears were welling in her eyes again, she suddenly hugged Ryoutaro, Ryoutaro was surprised, but he hugged her back anyway

"He loves her, he loves her!" she cried

Ryoutaro stroke her hair gently

"He admitted it himself. It feels like…I've been torn, it hurts so much especially when it came from him directly, but what could I do? He's…struggling, I just had to push him…it hurts…so much…" she cried

This was the second time Saori had cried to him about Len. Len had hurt her so many times already, still she never gave up, how dense could Len have been, hurting a girl like Saori, but wasn't Ryoutaro, himself, there to ensure Kahoko's happiness? Why does he feel like he wants Len to take Saori back? Ryoutaro started debating with himself; he stopped when Saori had spoken the words he must've been waiting from her

"I'm…over him…" said Saori finally

"Saori," said Ryoutaro

Saori's eyes widen at what Ryoutaro had just called her….her first name. It felt nice hearing him say her first name. How could she not have realized this? Was she blinded because of her illusionary feelings for Len, it already felt illusionary to her. She just clung on to Len because of the commitment they childishly made. She was actually in love with Ryoutaro now; the way he was there when she was hurt because of Len…Ryoutaro was there for her…

"I love you," Ryoutaro whispered in her ear. Saori's eyes widen

"Ryoutaro," Saori said shyly. Ryoutaro took that as a 'yes' to his confession

"Thank you," he whispered to her

-~-~-~-~-

Len saw the whole scene, he was now walking back to the music room, Saori had forgotten her violin so he would take it back to her house tonight and at the same time, he should explain everything to both their parents.

Now it seems that Ryoutaro would take care of Saori in his place. He knew that Ryoutaro would take better care of Saori than he did.

Somehow, he felt relieved leaving Saori in good hands. He knew what he had done to Saori was unforgivable, but someday they would both be friends again, like old times as childhood friends, but this time, they would be friends with their own loved ones beside them.

Len sighed; he was becoming more melodramatic these days. But then, he composed himself, he had to face something soon, but he was not ready yet. He would just see how everything goes on…for now…

-~-~-~-~-

-~-~-~-~-

A/N: Whew, okay, almost done, hahaha. REVIEW please!


	8. Finally

*****Nicolle-chan, its okay to cry…hahaha. Sometimes I get emotional while writing too. I try to sympathize with Saori more to make the feeling more realistic. :D And no, I don't have any cure for being a drama queen. Melodramatic is like over dramatic. I just didn't want others to keep waiting forever, so I try updating really fast :D Like I said I have the story's draft in my head already. :D*

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Len looked up the sky, he was in the school's rooftop, beside him was his violin; he had just finished playing the piece he'd be playing tomorrow, the day of the concours…

He started to remember back, what happened in the past few days…

---

"What!?!?" exclaimed Saori's father

"Father," said Saori, trying to restrain him from doing any violence to Len

Len was standing near the entrance, he didn't go any further, and Saori was the one who called both her parents.

"_Good evening," Len had greeted_

"_Why not come in?" asked Saori's mother_

"_No need, I won't be here for long,"_

"_Is there something wrong?" asked Saori's father_

"_Saori and I decided to cancel our engagement," said Len_

And the furious response from Saori's father came. Len would've actually felt better if Saori didn't restrain her father.

"Sorry," Len apologized, he looked at Saori, but Saori didn't look at him, it was like she couldn't look at him

"Saori," said her mother, worried

"It's okay mom, I was the one who decided it first, we just want your approval," said Saori

Saori's father looked at Len then at his daughter and he sighed, "I guess you two are sure about it, alright, I guess it would do. Rather than seeing you two together, hurting each other."

"Father!" said Saori

Her father stroke her hair

"Then, if you would excuse me already," bowed Len then he left the house

---

Then he had to explain everything in more details to his parents

"What happened Len? Did you do something to Saori-chan?" asked Hamai Misa

Len's father was away at the moment…

Len clenched his fists, Misa's eyes softened

"It's because of that girl right? If I am correct her name was Kahoko Hino."

Len's eyes widen, "H-how…"  
Misa shook her head, "Mothers know best," she smiled, "So, how did Saori-chan take it?" she frowned

Len looked away from her mother's curious stare, "She has someone with her now," said Len

"Oh," was all Misa said

That was how the topic has closed, Misa was the one who informed his father about it and his father took it quite as well as his mother did.

---

Len sighed, now he has only one more thing to do – fix things up with Kahoko.

Everyone was supporting him, even Saori, the one he had hurt. He felt guilty, yet at the same time selfish. Well, there's no turning back already, he had already lost Saori, would it be worth it? He had just to find out…

---

"So how are things with you and Len?" asked Kahoko, she was with Saori and Ryoutaro

"Um, I'm not really sure, our engagement's canceled, like I said." Said Saori

"I really can't understand why your engagement ended." Said Kahoko

Saori had kept the truth about the real reason behind the cancellation of her engagement with Len and Ryoutaro had agreed to keep it from Kahoko.

"Its really complicated," said Saori, "It seems like we never really felt that strong for each other anymore, we just decided it out of the blue when we were still young and inexperience, you know how kids are," deep inside, with each lie she says, she feels different pains, but then, now Ryoutaro was there beside her to catch and share her pain. She looked at Ryoutaro fondly, and Ryoutaro saw her stare and smiled back at her

They were now already starting to go out together, Kahoko wasn't still aware, but she has a feeling the two had gotten closer than ever.

"So, the last selection in coming…" said Kahoko

"Yeah, it's already tomorrow," said Saori

"You're doing another intermission right? It's a duet with Tsukimori right?" said Ryoutaro

"Yeah," said Saori

"Good luck then," said Ryoutaro

"I think YOU'RE the one who needs it," interceded Kahoko

The three of them laughed together

"Which piece are you going to play anyway?" asked Saori

"Ave Maria," said Kahoko

Saori nodded, Ryoutaro had told her already about the time when Len and Kahoko played together. "I see." Said Saori

* * *

The next day….

The Last Selection….

Everyone was buzzing with enthusiasm…

(Watch the episode for that! :D)

After everyone had played, Saori and Len played the piece 'Two violin Sonata 1' by Telemann; it was a simple, yet wonderful piece.

After the concours…

"Hey Len, we're throwing a party! At my vacation house, the usual one, two days from now, be there at 7:00 am sharp!" said Saori

Len had no time to reply, because when he was about to say no Saori had already disappeared, well then, he has no choice but to show up right?  
---

'What the-' Len complained in his thoughts

When he arrived everyone was already there, he was in the balcony of the music room in Saori's family vacation house, when he suddenly heard everyone's enthusiastic chattering as they entered the room. Len didn't mind them, but soon it quieted down and he heard people leaving. He didn't take any notice; Len wasn't the type of person to have fun with others.

Sooner or later, he suddenly heard a person playing a violin…it was Kahoko's playing. What was she doing there? He thought everyone had already left, don't tell me, when he looked below the balcony, he saw everyone leaving. Saori turned around and looked above and she grinned, she had her thumb-up to him.

'What is she scheming? Don't tell me-'

Saori saw the alarm in Len's eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him and left with the others.

Then the violinist who was unaware of his presence began playing the same piece she played during the last selection – Ave Maria.

He listened and closed his eyes, Kahoko played that piece and began playing other pieces too, and soon she stopped and sat down.

Len heard her sigh

Kahoko looked around the room, then above the piano, she saw a picture frame, she looked at the photo and saw the picture of Len and Saori together. Kahoko sighed.

"Tsukimori-kun…and Saori…they seem to be a good pair…but why does Saori have to give up her feelings for Tsukimori-kun just for me?" said Kahoko aloud

Len's eyes widen at what he heard, 'what does she mean that Saori gave up on me for her?'

"Saori...you love Tsukimori-kun right…ugh, it feels like I'm being selfish by doing that to my friend, just because I'm in love with Tsukimori-kun-"

Kahoko stopped talking when she heard a sound from the balcony, her eyes widen, 'Don't tell me,' she thought, and then she just realized something. She hadn't seen Len the whole time…could he…then Kahoko opened the curtains revealing the balcony

Len was standing up, he had tripped on his violin case, his eyes widen as he saw Kahoko in front of him, he was even more shocked at what he had heard

Kahoko blushed, 'Ah, he heard everything!' "F-forget about that," said Kahoko, then she was about to leave when Len said, "Wait,"

Kahoko turned around. Len walked closer to her, Kahoko blushed even more.

"Hino-san," Len said, his voice intense

"T-Tsukimori-kun," said Kahoko

Then he felt Len's cold fingers brushing her hair to the side, "W-what-" Kahoko began to say, but she was silenced with a kiss from him

Her eyes widen, the kissed didn't last for long, and Len pulled away and hugged her. Kahoko couldn't believe what was happening

"Hino-san, I've been in love with you for quite a while already," said Len

Kahoko's eyes widen, "I-is that why…"

"Saori knew what I was beginning to feel even before I realized it." Said Len

"T-Tsukimori-kun," said Kahoko

"I'm in love with you, so, would you go out with me?" asked Len

Kahoko's eyes began to water, was this just a dream? No, it was all far too real. Len was really here, and she was in his arms, he had already confessed to her, the sweetest words she would ever hear in her lifetime. How long could she have waited for a miracle like this to happen.

She looked at Len, still uncertain, "What about Saori?" asked Kahoko

"She has Tsuchiura," whispered Len

Everything came to her already, the puzzles all fit. So that was what was happening between her two friends. This time she looked at Len with longing in her eyes, "Oh, Len," she said

Len smiled, "Kahoko," he whispered and they both shared another kiss

* * *

A/N: I'm done!!! Yay! I'll be doing a sequel to this soon, I promise! :D REVIEW please! Love ya guys who support me and keep me going especially onee-sama…nicolle-chan and Meg-san (first time to call you that :D)

The sequel to this is "Moving Forward" and after that is "Something Special"....something for Len's birthday! and after that is "Romance Until the End"


End file.
